


Holiday

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: December - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, MEFFW perfect 100, prompt, teensy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973





	Holiday

The holidays lost their charm and meaning after Josie's family died on Mindoir. December was just another month, the holidays just ordinary days to her. At least they were until she saw the sparkle in Kaidan's eyes when he talked about spending the holidays at home. She loved hearing him talk about the cat un-decorating the tree, the smell of his mom's baking, their house full of love when his family came for dinner. The holidays weren't a big deal for Josie, but maybe she could see about decorating the ship, if only to give Kaidan another reason to smile.


End file.
